


Lucky in Love

by xxDustNight88



Series: Dust Bunnies [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 28 Day Ship It Writing Challenge, F/M, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 21:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13556178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: Draco reminiscences about why he is so lucky to have Astoria in his life.





	Lucky in Love

**Author's Note:**

> A quick one-shot today for the 28 Day Ship It Writing Challenge. Drastoria is one of my favorite pairings but I've yet to write them in a good light. This is me trying to rectify that. I hope you enjoy this and look forward to your feedback!
> 
> Thank you SquarePeg72 for alpha reading this. Any other mistakes you find are my own. Much love, xxDustNight
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to either J.K. Rowling. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.
> 
> Prompt: 28 Day Ship It Writing Challenge: Day Two: The ship that is canon

Often, Draco thought about how lucky he was to be married to Astoria Greengrass. While most of his friends had been forced into marriages based on blood purity, he had been allowed to marry for love. After the hardships of the War, his parents had allowed him to choose his future bride. The thing about it, though, was the fact that he didn't have to choose. Not really. Astoria had graced him like the light of a new day and he had never looked back.

Currently, Draco was sitting on the edge of their bed, watching as Astoria finished readying herself for dinner at his parents. Scorpius was off at Hogwarts, enjoying his third year. Astoria was putting the final touches on her hair and makeup, all the while telling him some story about her sister and Pansy. He didn't hear a word of it, however. He was too caught up admiring her beauty and marveling at the fact that she was entirely his.

In truth, Astoria had saved him from the downward spiral he found himself in after the War ended. There had been a number of nights spent drinking oneself into oblivion both alone and with Theo and Goyle. Occasionally, Blaise would join them, bringing along Daphne Greengrass, who he was betrothed to marry. One such night, she brought her sister along to keep her company. In essence, it was love at first sight; Draco was totally enraptured by Astoria from the moment he met her.

It had been much the same for her, she had told him later. Somehow, she'd sensed his need for stability. Her sassy, no nonsense nature was exactly what he needed as he tried to figure out his new life. Once they began dating, he realized she was playful and more down to earth than any other Pureblood witch he'd ever met before. She challenged him to be better; a new and improved version of himself. Together, they volunteered their time to the less fortunate, an activity they still participated in every other weekend.

Having thought his life was perfect when Astoria agreed to marry him, it was nothing compared to the day she gave him a son. Never having expected to be a father, Draco was floored at how much he could love not only the baby but Astoria for giving him the precious gift of life. Nothing ever made him love her any less. In fact, his love for her only grew; and even during their times of disagreement, he still found she was all he ever needed. Fifteen years of marriage and Draco was more in love than ever.

Even sitting here on the bed, watching as she turned around to stare at him expectantly, Draco thanked his lucky stars that she was in his life. Smiling up at her, Draco waited for her to say something. Knowing full well he hadn't heard a word of what she'd been saying, he prepared himself to be scolded.

"Draco? Are you even listening to me?" Astoria asked, a soft smile playing on her painted lips.

"I love you," Draco blurted out, unable to keep the rush of adoration from flowing through his entire being. His smile grew at the look of surprise that overtook Astoria's pretty face.

Padding over to the bed on her stocking feet, Astoria climbed into his lap and took his face in both her hands. "I love you too," she said before kissing him. It's brief but conveys exactly how much she feels for him too. "Now, come on, silly. We'll be late for dinner at the Manor."

She kissed him once more before climbing from his lap and pulling him upward. Together, they leave the bedroom hand-in-hand, Draco trailing after Astoria and still wondering how he managed to get so lucky. Not everyone is so lucky in love, but Draco found himself more so than many. As he and Astoria left for the evening, Draco decided that he would forever be grateful that Astoria was his. He loved her more than anything.


End file.
